1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock-off-lock-on position indicator which further prevents the inadvertent operation of an electrical slide switch. The invention further provides for the positioning of the slide switch to either the "on" or "off" position as a result of the direction the indicator is turned.
2. General Background
Slide switches are generally mounted within certain electrical devices as circuit interrupters. These switches are usually mounted so that the actuating handle extends outwardly and slightly above a slot in the enclosure. The enclosure slot is positioned so that the switch handle can be traversed to a (first) on-position and a (second) off-position. However, in some cases the switch is mounted well below the surface of the enclosure; in such cases an additional, slidable handle is provided. The handle is usually configured with a low profile extending downward through a slot in the enclosure to encompass the switch handle. To prevent the accidental actuation of the switch, a ridge formed on the enclosure slightly lower than the switch handle is sometimes used to surround the enclosure slot. When slide switches are located in a parallel relationship, they are often seperated by a raised barrier to prevent accidental activation of the wrong switch. Slide switches are generally small and usually operated by pushing or pulling the switch handle with a finger on the top of the handle. This makes the position of the switch hard to see from a distance. Slide switches are often overlooked due to their size and the fact that they are often recessed.
Very little has been done to correct the problems associated with such slide switches discussed above. However, one method of locking a slide switch was disclosed by Frick et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,801. The locking device in this case allows for locking the slide switch in the full-off position but can only be removed by service personnel. The device is therefore not readily removable or reversible for locking the switch in the "on" position. Keprda in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,346 discloses a means of locking several ganged miniature slide switches by lowering a pivotal cover which blocks the movement of the slide switch. Although this design does lock the switches, it does not provide a means of urging the switches into position and does not provide a visual indication of the switches' position from a distance. Keprda certainly does not disclose a means for repositioning the switch simply by changing the direction of the locking means.